


Textile Experimentation

by CircuitryDemon



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Body Worship, Kissing, M/M, NSFW In Second Chapter, Stone has it SO BAD for his boss, robotnik gets real grabby, robottomnik
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:47:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24148414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CircuitryDemon/pseuds/CircuitryDemon
Summary: Agent Stone was never one to react wildly when someone was wearing revealing clothing, never thought twice about someone in a short sleeved shirt.So why did seeing Robotnik roll his sleeves up send Stone ablaze?
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone
Comments: 6
Kudos: 140





	Textile Experimentation

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the hc that Robotnik has a tattoo but then I just kept going

Stone never considered himself to be prudish. He had never even considered himself one to be scandalized by the showing of skin. But it was when one day his brain practically fried itself when he saw the Doctor's wrists that that concept threw him for a loop.

It had started like any other day. Mostly. He had gotten Robotnik his morning coffee, and started to get together the paperwork for the day when Robotnik spoke up.

"You got that email about the air conditioners being broken, correct?" 

"That I did, Sir. Hence why your latte is iced this morning. If that's a problem I can always remake it." 

"No no, that's smart thinking. Thank you." 

A smile came quickly, Stone very much appreciating the compliment. They had gotten to work, and when Stone finished up the day's paperwork he found himself at his usual spot; standing near Robotnik as he worked. He did his best to ignore the heat, having taken off his suit jacket at Robotnik's allowance, and at first the Doctor seemed absolute. He had been sitting at his chair, still in his coat and gloves, and Stone did his best to not even bring attention to the heat, though he did make a few water runs for the Doctor without being asked. He never said thank you for them, but Stone knew his work was appreciated.

It was when Robotnik suddenly stood without a word that Stone paid more attention. He was in the middle of working on a badnik, but without so much as a warning he had shrugged the two pieces of his coat off, walking away to hang them up before returning to his seat with a huff, rolling up his sleeves to his elbows. Robotnik had started talking but Stone's eyes felt locked on those very pale arms. They were thin and pale and blemish free. His skin looked so soft, he'd never seen any of Robotnik's skin from the neck down before. Ever. 

But it wasn't like he often thought about  _ his boss _ naked. No. Never. 

Maybe sometimes.

" _ Stone." _

The Doctor's harsh voice jumped him out of his flash freeze, looking up from those arms to Robotnik's face, seeing him looking at him in confusion. 

"Are you even listening to me? The heat getting to you?" He didn't at all sound concerned at all, more annoyed at being ignored. 

"I-I'm so sorry, Doctor. Please, continue, I'm listening." 

"Good.. so, as I was saying.." 

  
  


As Robotnik spoke, merely airing out his recent progress so he could get an idea, he noticed something. With each flourish and move of his arm, Stone would look at his arms before quickly jutting back to his face. He never took Stone for someone who would be disgusted by seeing skin. In fact, the way Stone was acting now was very much the opposite. It was like he couldn't focus with his bare arms showing. The concept in itself was strange. 

This would need further experimenting. 

  
  
  


"Stone, do you mind bringing me an ice coffee? I've got a plan, might take the day." Robotnik spoke up, closing out a window on his holo screen and bringing up a completely blank document, standing to place the small badnik from his desk in a holder nearby. "I'm going to be in the hangar by the time you get back." Stone had gladly did as asked, thankful for the slight respite. It wasn't like Stone was completely distracted all day, but it was the fact Robotnik had been watching him like a hawk ever since he caught him staring. He loosened his tie a bit. The whole lab had been hot, and at first Stone was worried that this was less a problem with the building and one of Robotnik's experiments, but the fact the whole place was warm was an oddly comforting fact. What wasn't comforting was the fact Stone had to return to the already sweltering lab eventually.

It wasn't that he didn't like working with Robotnik, in fact it was the exact opposite. He adored working with the Doctor! Adored him more than anything else! But the thought of having to stand next to Robotnik and watch as the temperature grew warmer and warmer between them was making it steadily harder and harder to not kiss that cocky attitude out of his boss. He quickly shook his head at those thoughts. 

This is your boss, Stone.

Robotnik wasn't a people person, there's no way he had any interest in anything but his machines. One wrong move and it's reassignment.

He quickly got Robotnik his iced coffee, grabbing a water bottle for himself and heading back towards the lab. Right, he was in the hangar, a section of the lab Robotnik mainly used for bigger machines and testing out the aerial capabilities of his badniks. The place was almost worse, muggy almost, and Stone was lucky he didn't drop the two drinks from what he saw when he entered.

There Robotnik stood with his back to the door, looking into the open panelinging of his prototype jet. No coat, no dress shirt, just a deep red sleeveless undershirt that did nothing but highlight the muscle of the Doctor's back. 

"Wow.." the words slipped out before Stone could stop himself, his face flushing the moment he spoke and Robotnik looked over. 

"It's awe inspiring, isn't it? Been making quite the progress on it." Robotnik tapped the side of the jet. "Come, watch a genius in action." 

"O-of course, Doc." 

On shaky legs he came closer, offering the coffee and watching Robotnik take it from him in- oh thank god- gloved hands. Their fingers grazed for longer than expected, and Stone could have sworn he saw Robotnik's eyes dart from their hands to Stone's face. 

He couldn't have figured it out.. right? 

Robotnik took his coffee, taking a big gulp- enough that Stone could see his Adam's apple bob- before setting it down on his work bench. 

Robotnik had reached an arm over to a remote, pressing a button and loud and funky music started to sound amongst the hangar, and with that he was back to work. 

Robotnik  _ had _ to know what he was doing, Stone was sure of it. Robotnik was smirking under his mustache and Stone could barely tell if it was over his good progress or whatever weird experiment he was conducting on him. It wouldn't be the first experiment Robotnik ever ran on him, but this was the first time he genuinely couldn't figure out what exactly was the hypothesis. 

Stone swallowed hard in his throat, watching the doctor at work. It was like he was fucking preening, every once and a while catching Stone's eyes as he worked, dextrous fingers twirling a wrench in his hand or stretching and letting Stone get full view of his toned arms, shiny with sweat and proving he was stronger than he looked under his coat. One thing that really sent Stone's insides ablaze? 

Robotnik had a tattoo.

A half sleeve on his bicep to be exact. 

All imagery of circuitry and wires that made his arm and shoulder look like a damn motherboard. 

Stone imagined running his fingers along the thin and perfect lines, feeling the Doctor shudder under each touch. 

He shook his head, a blush to his cheeks. 

_ Focus, Stone. _

Only it was getting much harder to focus, almost like Robotnik knew just showing him what he knew was never shown to anyone else was setting Stone's heart on fire. The volume lowered with a wave of the doctor's hand. 

"What's the matter, Agent Stone?" 

"O-Oh nothing, sir. I'm just so focused on-"

"You haven't been focusing at all today, or at least you are…" Robotnik set down a tool by his now empty cup, a smirk on thin lips. He faced Stone, catching the way his eyes darted to the dip in his slightly damp shirt, able to see a bead of sweat trickle down his neck. "Just not on my machines." His voice had dipped down, coming ever so closer. 

"O-of course I've been focusing on your machines! I.. I mean, what else could I be focused on? It's just.. us.. in here, you know?" Stone gave a smile, panicked, like a pet knowing it was caught in the act. 

"Of course, of course, because the fact you've been nursing your now lukewarm bottle of water for ten minutes is easier to keep hidden than roaming eyes, isn't it." Robotnik spoke with such an icy cool. The heat not even seeming to affect him, his eyes locked on ones that couldn't match intensity. "Do me a favor, Stone." 

"Yes sir?" 

"Pin yourself." 

Stone swallowed,  _ hard.  _ They were in the hangar, there wasn't any walls nearby but he didn't want to disobey and-

Robotnik gently patted the jet with a gloved hand.

_ Oh. _

Stone did as ordered, placing a clammy hand to his dress shirt and pressing his back to the cool metal of the jet's side. He sighed a bit in relief, but it caught in his throat as Robotnik was on him in less than a second. One hand was planted next to his head, Stone able to feel the heat radiating off of Robotnik as he leaned in so close and so fast their noses would have bumped if not for Robotnik's perfected movements. They'd done this many a time before and yet...

This time felt so much different. 

"Do you think I'm not attentive, Agent Stone?" He all but purred the words, pulling back to see Stone scramble to get an answer out. 

"Y-You're very attentive, sir! You're the smartest man I know and-" his face flushed when Robotnik's gloved hand gripped his chin, his thumb on his lips to quiet him. 

"So you'd know then that I could tell you were staring at me all day. I knew you were a man of particular taste, I've seen your search history, but to think I was part of that taste..? I have to admit you caught my attention.." Robotnik pulled his hand away, placing it on Stone's shoulder, hand almost at his neck. "Correct me if my assumption isn't perfect, but you're attracted to me, aren't you, Stone." He smirked when Stone's whole face flushed, he was trying to look every other way except at Robotnik, trying to find an answer in hopes to keep his relationship with the doctor professional.

Turns out his hypothesis was correct...

"You don't need to hide it, if anything.." he smirked, flashing pearly whites that came off more like a lion taking pride in cornering prey. "The feeling is mutual.. I wouldn't have gotten half naked just to see a reaction if it wasn't."

Stone swallowed hard, this had to be some sort of dream, no way his ice cold 'humans mean nothing to me' boss was saying he was attracted to him! Maybe this was all part of the experiment still, but Robotnik was watching him, getting ever so closer, his knee finding a spot between his legs.

"You want a reaction…?" 

"I've already gotten one but if you have more-" 

Stone took a deep breath, leaning forward the short distance and connecting their lips. At first Robotnik was frozen, but slowly he melted into the kiss, allowing Stone to wrap his arms around his neck as he pressed him against the side of the jet in the kiss. It was rough, messy, like a malfunctioning firecracker as he let Robotnik's rough gloved hands roam, undoing his bottom buttons with shockingly deft fingers before trailing around his stomach, running over his skin and squeezing at his sides. They pulled away for air, Robotnik taking the chance to latch his lips to Stone's neck. Stone leaned his head back against the cool metal, but his whole body was on fire as Robotnik kissed and licked and nipped at his neck, tasting the salt of his sweat, knowing full well it would leave a mark. Stone let out a shaky breath that the doctor caught in another kiss, gasping as Robotnik's hands roamed further down, at first in his back pockets before slipping out and placing both hands on Stone's rear. With a rough squeeze, he pulled Stone close against him. It was all too hot, Stone's whole body felt like it was on fire, the heat of the hangar and Robotnik's body heat overwhelming him, until suddenly it was all over and Robotnik pulled away completely. His eyes had slipped back open, seeing Robotnik merely stepped back and was admiring his work. Stone looked absolutely a wreck, his shirt half open and his breathing ragged. Robotnik's own face was flushed but he was standing like he hadn't just kissed his assistant ragged. 

"It's much too hot to be doing this."

Stone slowly started to readjust himself, standing proper on shaky legs and buttoning his shirt back up with a weak 'huh..?'

"No, no, I suppose we can call it a day, but with your current state, we can continue this at my place of residence." Robotnik spoke so calmly, turning off the music and heading to the exit. "I'll be seeing you there if you're up for it, Stone." 

It took Stone a second to register what exactly was being offered.

"W-Wait, Sir, I don't know what your address is!" 

Robotnik paused at the door, looking back. 

"Check your pocket, Stone." 

With that he left the room. With a shaky hand Stone checked his back pocket, blushing when he found a piece of paper, an address scribbled onto it. 

He supposed he was heading to Robotnik's house…

  
  



End file.
